AMORES, FAMILIARES AMIGOS, ENEMIGOS Y CREIDOS
by ThunderBlu
Summary: Este es un One-Shot es de Angel Edward Red a si que no es mia, repito el derecho de autor no es MIO solo me pidio que le de publicando


Hola a todos

Bueno este el One-Shot que un amigo me dio para que lo publicara, y me parecio una buena idea, a si que los derechos de autor son para el y no para mi nadie se confunda

* * *

AMORES, FAMILIARES AMIGOS, ENEMIGOS Y CREIDOS

Una semana después de la caída del avión por fin Blu podía volar con Perla y dar un paseo en la selva y entonces en ese mismo tiempo Perla ve volando un atractivo pero soberbio Loro de color rojo llamado Mike a Perla le gusto pero en eso le respondió

"¿Por qué miras a esa ave?"- Poco molesto y celoso al mismo tiempo

"nada es que la verdad es muy guapo"-respondió Perla, entonces Blu trato de tranquilizarse y hablo con ella

"está bien Perla tu eres mi novia y no puedes andar con otro es lo que aprendí de los humanos que si una pareja se quiere tiene que demostrarlo y yo sé que me amas Perla y yo a ti por eso me arriesgue mi vida por ti y no verte morir sola y justo cuando te habrase tú me besaste eso demuestra que tú me amas amor"- termino Blu saliéndole una lagrima y ese abrasaron los dos y en ese mismo tiempo llega Mike

"¿quieres volar con migo linda?"-Le dijo el con un tono conquistador

"Mm… es que tengo novio y aparte tengo que conservar mi especie, perdón"- Perla le dijo

"Entonces ¿amigos?"-Le dijo con cariño

Perla pensó y dijo "Amigos"

"¿¡Qué!?"-Le dijo Blu demasiado decepcionado

"Blu solo como amigos yo en realidad si te quiero pero también tengo el derecho con salir con otros Guacamayos"-le contesto Perla cariñosamente

"Está bien Perla, te veo en la noche cuídate"-Le dijo Blu tristón mientras se ponía a volar

Cuando en el vuelo se encontró con un guacamayo de color amarillo solitario y Blu quería platicar con él ya que necesitaba hablar con alguien platicaron y se cayeron bien hasta incluso se hicieron amigos y mejores amigos se conocieron el ave llamado Rulo

"¿y tú eres?"-Le pregunto con curiosidad

"Blu azul en ingles jeje si entendiste"-Le pregunto Blu esperando que no lo entendiera

"si, jajá muy gracioso"-Pero Blu se sintió triste porque se había acordado de Perla con lo que le dijo "¿Qué tienes Blu?" le pregunto Rulo a Blu

"Es que, hay, no sé cómo explicártelo"-Dijo mientras respondía los dedos tristemente

"amor ¿cierto?"-termino Rulo contestándole

"Si eso es" le respondió Blu, y le cuenta todo

Mientras Blu le platicaba todo Rulo, Mike estaba con Perla y le dice que lo espere un rato mientras Mike volaba por un feo pasillo donde estaba Pepillo estaban involucrados los dos, pero había alguien peor que pepillo quien también estaba involucrado un cuervo psicópata llamado Cronos, un psicópata cuervo que el prometió a Pepillo vengarse de Blu, por ahora al final planeaba algo todavía peor pero Mike no era malo solo es presumido, un poco egocéntrico y convenenciero; mientras los malvados planeaban su plan, Rulo le presento a Blu a sus amigos bueno era un guacamayo rojo pero amigable llamado Stampy y lo que vio Blu no pudo creerlo era su hermano menor, los dos se vieron y se abrazaron

"¿pero cómo? Donde estuviste hermano"- termino Blu contestándole a su hermano

"Mientras tu bailabas yo estaba dormido y cuando desperté no te logre ver ni a mis padres estaba solito sin defensa, pero me encontré con estos amigos y eh vivido con ellos hasta hoy que te encontré hermano ¡cómo has crecido!"-Le dijo mientras le daba un abrazo

"bien Shaim"- dijo Blu "no te han cambiado el nombre o si no les dije mi nombre bien pero te presentare a mis otros amigos y a mi novia"

"¿Tienes novia? ¡Qué asco! ¿Y es fea?" Le contesto Shaim a Blu

"no hermano es hermosa, ¿que no te gustan la hembras?"- Le pregunto Blu a su hermano

"No que asco y cuando veo a una chica me pongo furioso, tampoco significa que me gustan los machos termino Shaim"

"si pero ya verás hermano tú te enamoraras tarde o temprano"-le dijo Blu sabiamente, en ese mismo momento llego Perla y Blu le explico todo hasta le presento a sus nuevos amigos y a su hermano Shaim, pero ella le dijo que necesitaba hablar con el

"¿A dónde me llevas, perla?"-le pregunto sin saber a dónde iba

"Blu"-Le dijo ella-"Ya no te quiero"-Eso para Blu le fue como una bala al corazón-"de echo nunca te quise"-Dijo ella mientras destruía el corazón de Blu sin piedad-"De echo la primera vez que te vi no me caíste bien"-Dijo ella-" además eres solo un bobo"-Dijo y Blu iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por perla-" y lo del avión"-Dijo ella mientras veía los ojos llorosos de Blu-"Te utilice para salvarme"-Le dijo mientras Blu se puso triste y empezaba a sollozar silenciosamente y perla se fue volando con Mike quien le esperaba en la punta de un árbol, Blu solo cayo de rodillas mientras lloraba en ese momento llego Stampy-"no te preocupes amigo"-Le dijo mientras ponía una mano en su hombro Blu solo se puso furioso-"¿Qué no me preocupe? ¿¡Que no me preocupe!?"-Le dijo exaltado mientras se paraba- "Ella era la mejor que había, era mi alma gemela"-En ese momento llego Shaim él había visto todo lo que paso, y eso le hizo enfurecer-

"¡ves lo que te dije!, todas las hembras son así, ninguna de ellas te quiere de verdad!"-Le dijo bien exaltado-"mejor olvídala"-Lo que dijo dejo pensando a Blu

-"¿Olvidarla?"-Se dijo en la mente varias veces

"¿Olvidarla?", "¿Olvidarla?", "¿Olvidarla?", "¿Olvidarla?"seguia repitiendo BLU que todavia no aceptba la verdad,-"tranquilo BLU en unos dias los superaras eso siempre pasa es duro pero hay que admitirlo ella no era para ti BLU conoceras a muchas chicas".Termino Rulo, pero Stampy se quedo dudando,-"No BLU, tienes una 2 oportunidad Dios siempre nos da una 2 oportunidad el nunca nos olvida" le dijo a BLU estimulando,.-"Pero por que sucedió eso, acaso el ya no me hiso caso y me abandono",termino BLU desanimado.-"No BLU lo que pasa es Dios siempre te desafia retos y lo que el quiere es, que tan fuerte eres y como puedes resolverlo, el nunca te abandona ni siquiera cuando estas molesto o haces algo inadecuado no pierdas la fe amigo, yo creo que Perla aun siente algo por ti"-Pero ¿Por qué me contesto asi?"termino BLU ya un poco mejor"-"Lo que pasa es que estaba enojada o nerviosa pero lo que tienen que hacer es conservar su especie,ya que son los ultimos asi que animo siempre hay una 2 oportunidad".Termino Stampy motivando a entonces Shaim dijo-"En ¡¿en serio quieres volver con esa cosa?!,mira lo que te hiso BLU te destroso el corazony ahora quieres volver?"Termino Shaim,pero Blu dijo-" siempre hay una segunda oportunidad hermanito Stampy tiene razon,como nosotros 2 cuando nos volvimos a encontrar".Termino Blu.-"Ok lo hare por ti Blu"-¡si! Todos decian emocionados-Bueno pues ya es hora de dormir ya estoy cansado"dijo Rafael y todos volvieron a decir que si y Stampy dijo antes de que durmiera_"Buenos chicos maña sera un nuevo dia nunca hay que rendirse ¡buenas noches" Termino Stampy metiendo su cabeza en sus plumas.

Mientras tanto en el arbol de Mike platicaban y lo malo es que Perla si estaba enamorando de Mike que le dio ganas de besarlo pero Mike dijo-no puedo Perla-¿por qué no? Le pregunto Perla …. Luego te explico voy a tomar aire. BUENO termino Perla viéndolo sospechoso a Mike.Y ahí va Mike volando para ir a ver a Cronos y Pepillo que les dijo que –todo estaba bajo control que cuando le regresarían su árbol -pero entonces Cronos le contesto-no hasta que te deshagas de Mike se quedó sorprendido-pero no es buena idea acbar la vida de alguien más eso no es lo correcto. Después de la explicación de Mike; Cronos le dijo a Mike-¡Ay querido amigo Mike¡ dime ¿en serio crees que acabar la vida de BLU no es lo correcto? Por favor si no lo haces en serio no te daremos tu Árbol y lo quemamos ¿entendido? Termino Cronos con una aptitud malvada y sarcástica. "Si Cronos todo claro "atemorizado quedo Mike y Regresando al árbol de Perla regresando atemorizado-¿Qué pasa? Le contesto asustada-nada querida es que ya casi me caigo de un árbol tuve una mala noche eso fue todo-termino Mike-bueno si quieres acuéstate-le dijo Perla a Mike sin saber que algo iba a pasar.

Al día siguiente los chicos despertaron felices- ¿bien como empezamos?-dijo Nico estirándose y bostezando al mismo tiempo-no se primero hay que desayunar-dijo Pedro que siempre tiene hambre y asi desayunaron, pero al despertar Mike por el otro árbol quien fue el primero dijo-bien Perlita te dare una linda sorpresa hermosa-después de un rato despierta Perla pero algo extraño siente sobre ella ¡puso un huevo¡ entonces Perla no sabia como explicarle a Mike ya que no quería decepcionarlo en ese momento llega Mike –Buenos días linda-con tono vanidoso de Mike-Mike querido te quiero confesar algo querido,mmm es que puse un huevo y entonces Mike sorprendido -¡¿Qué?! Voy a ser padre-feliz y triste a la vez -si Mike vamos a ser Padres- término Perla entusiasmada.

En esa tarde los Blu y sus amigos hicieron un picnic en la selva comiendo frutas de los árboles que Caín y platicando no solo de Perla si no también de otras cosas y cómo fue que conoció a Perla para empezar de nuevo ,en ese momento Rafael ve a Perla y Mike volando y le dijo a Blu-Blu creo que ya debes entrar en acción como la otra vez-se acerca Blu y les dice hola a los 2 y Mike le contesta- hola- pero en tono vanidoso como siempre y Perla- hola-pero así como ni lo conociera,en eso entonces Blu se atrevio a retar a Mike para volver impresionar a Perla, Mike acepto el reto y le propuso 5 desafíos Mike a BLU.

El primer reto era quien tenía la mejor acrobacia en volar, empieza BLU y lo que hace es ni siquiera pudo lograr hacer una vuelta si en la primera le dieron ganas de vomitar, después fue el turno Mike y como siempre de presumido hice muy buenas pero excelentes acrobacias y hasta hiso vueltas y con una sonrisa soberbia y burlona para BLU y entonces Mike gana el primer ROUND y los amigos de BLU le echaban porras y le decían-no te rindas tu puedes demuéstrale a este presumido bueno para nada-y Mike se los queda mirando fijamente.

El segundo reto era hacer un cálculo de física en calcular el peso de una roca Blu pensó-ha que fácil calcular es mi especialidad-pensó BLU al final de las operaciones Mike lo tenía bien y lo BLU también lo hiso bien pero hubo un problema, la respuesta estaba mal y Mike gana el siguiente round como siempre y aparte Mike también sabia de física nada más que el siempre tenía la respuesta correcta, BLU se empezó angustiar y sus amigos aun lo seguían motivando aunque haya perdido la segunda vez y a Perla le dio ganas de reírse de BLU y se había acordado de los momento que había pasado con el.

En el tercer reto Mike le desafió aver quien volaba más rápido, volaron BLU iva lento y Mike volaba con una velocidad, sin saber que Blu se fue a otra dirección que por suerte era un atajo y logro rebasar a Mike entonces Mike se enojó y en el camino Mike agarra una rama y comenzó pegarle en el lomo del pobre de BLU mientras en el vuelo Mike le seguía pegando a Blu sin saber que BLU llego a la meta por primera vez gano y Mike se enojó por haberle ganado y los chicos de BLU se pusieron felices porque por fin había ganado y Perla le dio ganas de sonreír.

El 4 reto fue a ver quién se comia mas rápido las frutas eran 4 fresas, 2 piñas,1 sandia y 5 naranjas comenzaron a comérselas y la verdad es que los devoraban como un lobo cuando Mike ya casi ganaba le empezó a doler el estómago y arrugirle pero BLU aun todavía podía y logro comerso la mitad de la sandía y BLU gano y los chicos le echaron porras a BLU como en el fútbol y Mike volvió a perder.

En el 5 y último reto fue a ver quien andaba mejor en skateboard y la verdad es que BLU ya tenía experiencia en patinar pero Mike el fue el primero en patinar y lo hacia muy bien, fue el turno de BLU y también lo hacia bien pero al final se cayó Mike se volvió a burlar de BLU y le -dijo uuuuuuuuuuuuu eres un perdedor jamás lograras a hablarle a alguien eres un tonto- y Perla se empezó a sentirse un poco mal de el,y se hacerco a ella y le dijo que estaba bien y BLU le dijo que si un poco adolorido y entonces Perla se despidió de BLU con un beso por la mejilla y BLU se quedo impresionado, después de que se fuera Perla con Mike sus amigos se acercaron y le dijeron-¡hay ese BLU galán-pero Shaim se quedo con una cara y dijo-"guacala como que ella te beso apuesto que echaría acido"-pero BLU le contesto -paciencia hermano te enamoraras el árbol de Mike llegan y Perla decide empollar el huevo que había puesto esa mañana y se acerco Mike pero Perla decio que la dejara un rato sola con el bueno y ella se puso a pensar lo que había pasado en ese día en realidad Perla si le agradaba a BLU el era torpe y tímido y sencillo también recordaba aquel día que lo conocio por primera vez y cuando la libero de Pepillo y entonces sinquerer comparo a Mike y penso-que el era un soberbio egoísta y burlon mientras tanto Perla se quedó dormida.

Por el otro árbol todos llegaron emocionados por aquel extraño dia que había pasado y Stampy le dijo a BLU-vez amigo nada es imposible ya viste que Perla se despidió contigo en un beso en la mejilla-y BLU le contesta si Stampy tengo una segunda oportunidad tenias razón-pero entonces Rulo dice creo que me equivoque-y Blu le dice-no te preocupes Rulo te perdono y todavía eres un gran amigo-y ya todos comenzaron a bostear y empezar a dormirse ecpeto BLU el era en ultimo en dormirse como siempre a el le costaba trabajo en dormirse miro en el agujero del árbol y miro hacia el Cristo Redentor y pensó-"Gracias señor por tener ese gran día con mis amigos y con Perla que por lo menos me dio un beso en la mejilla, también por encontrar a mi hermano Shaim ya que el es el único de mi familia que me queda y te agradesco demasiado por no perder la fe contigo ya que aprendí que siempre nos pones en situaciones y tenemos que resolverlos"-mientras BLU oraba en unos minutos él se quedó dormido.

Aquel árbol cuando Perla ya estaba dormida Mike no podía dormir se quedaba pensando si decirle la verdad o no y en ese mismo momento se escuchó un ruido extraño, Mike sale de su árbol y a quien ve es a Pepillo y Cronos y le dijeron a Mike que, le gusto su acto con BLU en haberse burlado de él, en golpearlo y lo mejor fue en humillarlo frente a Perla, pero lo que ellos querían era destruir a BLU,Mike se quedó pensativo y les respondió-1no voy a deshacerme de alguien¡-Grito Mike desesperado y continuo:-Si quieren ya no me devuelvan el árbol al fin que ya vivo con Perla, es más le voy a decir la verdad aunque ella le duela y pedirle disculpas a BLU-,después de la explicación Cronos le contesta-Ave que quiero confesarse y disculparse, si te entiendo-termina Cronos de forma sarcástica ,pero luego Pepillo lo captura a Mike del mismo modo como capturo a Perla y también aprovecho para poder capturar a Perla cuando llego a su habitación Perla se espantó por volver a ver Pepillo y grito-¡Mike ayúdame!-Nadie te va a ayudar dijo Cronos apareciendo de una forma espantosa y Perla se empieza a asustar más cuando la capturo Pepillo la duerme pero Perla se empezó a preocupar de su huevo porque no podía empollarlo, lo bueno es que tenía hojas para darle calor pero no duraría por mucho tiempo ,al final Cronos y Pepillo se van al árbol de BLU y le ponen una hoja por la entrada de su árbol.

Aquella mañana BLU despierta como siempre él es el primero en despertar y va saliendo del árbol para recolectar frutas para el desayuno cuando de repente ve una hoja y cuando la empezó a leer se espantó y preocupo el tenía que hacer algo al respecto por rescatar a Perla, al final de leer la carta ve los nombres cuando los leeyo se espantó y todavía se espanto mas al leer el nombre "Cronos" cuando acabo de leerlo se va a despertar a los chicos y les enseña la carta después de enseñársela BLU le cuenta la historia sobre Cronos el lo concia en Minnesota era una tremenda plaga lastimaba a las personas cuando lo conoció Blu a Cronos,se espanto porque casi le clava sus filosas garras y en ese momento le puso el nombre Cronos, se le ocurrió de repente y casi lo mata cuando llego Linda lo salva y llaman al control de los animales y cuando, capturaron a Cronos le grito a BLU que algún día lo lamentara.Y así paso,-Después de la historia de BLU,se quedaron sombrados por lo que había pasado pero ellos todavía lo apoyaban, menos Shaim que él no quería hacer el rescate con Perla ya que es una chica e hiso sentir mal a BLU pero, luego le convenció y al final Shaim acepto el apoyo para rescatar Perla por segunda vez y a Mike aunque fuera un presumido BLU lo iba a salvar también porque" era lo correcto" dijo BLU.

Pero BLU no quiso arriesgarlos dijo que tenía que arreglárselas solo, y se fue volando. Sin saber que volaban detrás de BLU, continuaba con su búsqueda pero no encontraba el escondite mientras BLU seguía buscando, Nico Pedro, Rafael, Shaim y Rulo lo perdieron de vista, así que fueron a tomar un descanso y en ese mismo momento vieron que caía una manta gigante era Pepillo quien los había puesto en esta bolsa sin interesarle quien estaba y grito-¡BLU estás ahí" y dijeron no él te está buscando pero Pepillo los noqueo-"Pronto tendré mi dinero para poder liberar a Marcel"-pensó Pepillo. Mientras BLU seguía buscando pero no encontraba el escondite, cuando él iba a tomar un descanso pero logro ver una choza abandonada y se metió por curiosidad logro entrar pero estaba espantosamente horrible el lugar, cuando de repente logro escuchar unos gritos tenían a sus amigos enjaulados BLU se sorprendió y enojo les grito-¡Les dije que no fueran¡-pero los libero pero no se molestó mucho,mientras los chicos se escondían BLU exploraba la chosa pero por sorpresa se le apareció Pepillo que lo dejo noqueado y lo lleva con Cronos, lo único que a él le interesaba era el dinero.

Cuando lo lleva con Cronos, Pepillo lo que quiso primero era el dinero al parecer Cronos se lo quedo mirando por un momento y le dijo-"Si tu dinero ammmmm deja pensar te engañe jajajaja".Pepillo se puso furioso por haberle mentido de esa manera asi que se le vino en sima a Cronos para matarlo pero fue lo contrario Cronos mato a Pepillo y lo veía como moria, BLU se espantó, porque sabía que Cronos le haría esto mucho por lo que vio se desato con toda su fuerza y logro escaparse y pudo esconderse en una habitación que no había ido por suerte logro ver a Perla y Mike pero libera a Perla al parecer los dos se alegraron por haberse visto y luego Perla le dice a BLU-" gracias por salvarnos,ahora me doy cuenta lo sencillo y simpático que eres"; mientras Perla hablaba con BLU,BLU vio a Mike que seguía atado pero el no quiso liberarlo por lo que le había hecho y le dio la espalda pero Perla lo convenció le dijo que él no era así que es de corazón, BLU se quedó pensando y al final lo desata cuando lo desata Mike le dice-"Muchas gracias amigo BLU perdóname por lo que paso además tengo que confesarte algo mmmmmmm ¡Perla puso un huevo .BLU dijo asombrado,-"¡¿Queeeeee!? Lo siento pero te puedo ayudar a escapar,-dijo Mike pidiéndole disculpas mientras tanto Cronos los encontró sabía dónde estaban presos Mike y Perla.

Pero BLU vio la puerta que estaba a punto de caerse y tenían volar por la puerta era la única salida por que las ventanas estaban selladas, pero lo que hiso BLU era distraer a Cronos mientras Mike y Perla se iban escapando pero por desgracia Cronos los vio y BLU lo detuvo con toda su fuerza pero Cronos es muy fuerte pero no se detuvo con BLU y saca sus filosas garras y por poco se las clava, mientras BLU logro liberarse y se fue directo asía la puerta vieja y logro tirarla y quedo aplastado Cronos ,mientras bajaban Mike y Perla lograron ver a los chicos los liberaron pero Shaim se enojó al ver a Perla y hasta le dio ganas de pegarle, pero lo detuvo Nico y lo tranquilizo para evitar que haya problemas, por fin lograron salir excepto BLU aún estaba saliendo de la choza cuando logro salir todos se alegraron por estar a salvo pero de pronto una sombra arraso en el,era Cronos estaba totalmente furioso lo ahorco y lo aventó asía un árbol azotándolo y listo para matarlo cuando Cronos se le iba enzima ,BLU solo se lo quedo viendo pero Mike se puso encima de BLU y le clava sus mortales garras a Mike todos se espantaron y hasta BLU después de aver lastimado a Mike lo habienta para ya terminar de una vez con BLU, pero se hiso un lado y logro clavado en el árbol; BLU estaba furioso por lo que le hiso a Mike y nada más se lo quedaba viendo furiosamente pero Cronos lo agarra y se lo lleva volando en el cuello,BLu se quedaba sin aire-Jajajaja ya ves lo que siente ahora tu morirás por fin de tanto tiempo y después morirá Perla tu hermano Shaim tu única familia y a todos a tus amigos a quienes amas"BLU se molestó todavía más se molestó muchísimo que logro morderle la pata donde estaba ahorcándolo y callo BLU en la choza y quedo lastimado no podía hacer y llego Cronos y se le volvió enzima pero BLU pensó rápido se hiso a un lado y Cronos al final quedó clavado en una tabla de madera BLU sintió remordimiento pero trato de tranquilizarse no lo hiso porque era malo fue por defensa propia ,cuando Cronos murió clavado BLU grito para que lo ayudaran estaba herido pero quiso ver a Mike. La verdad cuando lograron verlo estaba muy mal estaba muriendo pero pudo pedir perdón antes de que partiera dijo-BLU perdóname por todo lo que te hice no quería que nada de eso pasara solo quería recuperar mi árbol, también quiero disculparme de ti Perla por haberte engañado y por el huevooo-fue lo último que dijo Mike todos se pusieron tristes y Perla lloro abrazando a BLU.

Al día siguiente fue su funeral todos asistieron hasta BLU, pero él se sintió triste por Mike así que se acercó Stampy para animarlo diciéndole-"No te preocupes BLU ahora sabemos que Mike está en un lugar mejor aunque tiene que pedir perdón antes de que entre al paraíso-y BLU empezó a sonreír y abrazo a Stampy.Días después nació el polluelo BLU y Perla se pusieron contentos aunque SHAIM no al parecer de que aún no le cayera Perla se puso feliz porque él quería ver a su hermano feliz además era tío. Y el árbol de Mike se convirtió en un asilo para aves ancianas, al parecer BLU y Perla tuvieron otro hijo y era hembra pero Rafael,Pedro,Nico Shaim,Rulo y Stampy fueron niñeros y al final ellos se hicieron buenos amigos aunque a veces les gustaba meterse en problemas. Y Perla comprendió lo sencillo que era BLU a ella no le importaba si era listo o galán o que tuviera un aparato electrónico lo que a ella le gustaba de BLU era un ave de buen corazón y su familia que había formado con él.

FIN

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el nombre de mi amigo es Angel Edward Red, aunque en este tiempo esta con otro nombre pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado y nos veremos la proxima

Hasta la Vista  
ThunderBlu


End file.
